


His name is written on my skin JeanMarco one shot

by Marci_14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, M/M, My first one shot ever!, modern times AU, soul mate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marci_14/pseuds/Marci_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU in which soul mates are found by tattoos on the body that appear when in a certain vicinity of your destined partner. When you get closer and closer together the tattoos become more painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His name is written on my skin JeanMarco one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate because this is the first time I've ever done a one shot so....here goes nothing! Trying something new everyday!

Chapter one: Finding you 

Jean was your normal old run of the mill guy with priorities, dreams, and a bright future ahead of him...that is till he moved from, The City of Jinae, to The Town of Maria and started to hear more and more of The Soulmate Tattoo Belief that he wanted and tried so hard to pointedly ignore simply for the fact that he hadn't had a tattoo show up in his eighteen years of life so he thought they were just stories like Cinderella or Snow White. Simply not real and created out of the soul purpose of either entertaining or giving hope to kids.  
On the and his first day at his new school he noticed a lot of people had their tattoos and their soul mates, making him feel left out, when he was in gym class these boys came up to him. "Hi my name is Connie!" The bald headed one introduced himself first "I'm Armin!" The short blonde that he thought was a girl at first "Eren." The tall brunette said bluntly as he walked away. Jean noticed on the back of his neck the words   
LEVI RIVALLE really stuck out. "Ignore him...he just gets that from being around Levi too much so don't worry about him..." The blonde said to him as he noticed Jean's tensing at the sight of the tattoo, reminding him that he was probably never destined to be with anyone.  
Connie, and Armin became good friends of Jean's during that class and the other two boys showed off their tattoos. Connie's was on his wrist, SASHA BROUSE was her name, Armin's was on his back near the bottom like a tramp stamp and Jean had to refrain from laughing, ERWIN SMITH was on his back. "Man you guys are lucky you have your tattoos. Are you with your soul mates?" He asked very curious. They looked at him weirdly before answering. "Yea I've been with Sasha for about three years." The bald headed boy claimed bluntly sounding slightly...irritated? "I've been with Erwin for about a year." Armin delivered with the same amount of annoyance in his tone. 'Did I do something wrong?' Jean thought to himself "Jean why are you saying we're lucky when you have yours too?" Connie asked sounding better than the tone of annoyance. "What? I don't have my tattoo..." Jean said as he became slightly confused at the statement. "Uh yeah you do Jean hang on don't move!" Armin said as he pulled out his cell phone, taking a picture of Jean's right shoulder. "See! Look! There it is!" Armin proclaimed as he looked at the picture. To say Jean was shocked was an understatement, he was absolutely stunned. He frantically looked at his arm and sure enough for the whole world to see, MARCO BODT was on him. He internally screamed out of joy but celebrated slightly externally letting a huge smile come to his lips and a blush form over his cheeks. "HEY EVERYONE! JEAN JUST GOT HIS TATTOO!!!!" Armin yelled to the others in the gym, Jean was immediately mortified that he had spoken a word about it, and expected to start hearing laughs and smart ass comments, but when a strong hand clapped his shoulder he looked at the person it belonged to, the person was a very buff blonde, beside him was a taller guy who looked like if he was put into a fight, he would let the other person win, "I'm Reiner! And this is my boyfriend Bertholt! Good job getting your tattoo I'm pretty sure your close to meeting the guy!!" Reiner exclaimed as he shook Jean's hand and patted him on the back. "What do you mean I'm close to meeting him?" Jean asked, he'd never heard anything like that about the belief, he just heard that you get your tattoo when your soulmate is born or the universe decides to match you with anyone. "Oh Jean! Don't you know that when you get your tattoo, that means your close to meeting your soul mate? The guy might've just moved here because I saw someone moving in down my street, Shiganshina Avenue!" Armin proclaimed proudly as others came to congratulate Jean, Jean lived on Sina Avenue so he might be right. "Hey Jean if you want we can go to the house to meet them if you want to see if that's who it is?, also fair warning, when you get in close proximity of your soul mate your tattoo will start to feel like fire but when you two first touch the burning will stop and stay on you forever..." Armin asked then warned. 'Noted' Jean thought to himself starting to fear about if he actually wanted his tattoo...  
Time skip~~(I have no idea what to write so here you go)   
Jean headed home with Armin after school (after letting his parents know of course) and when they got done with the homework that they had they headed to the house. Jean's arm had started to hurt, like burning. "Oww God I'm being burnt alive" Jean whispered to Armin as he clutched where the tattoo was. "If we are welcomed into the house try to hold back from screaming ok?" Armin said to a still writhing Jean as they walked. "Ok I'll try..." Jean said as he did. His face actually became more of a scowl as he tried to refrain from crying in agony.   
Luckily when they got to the house a man opened to door and asked who they were. "My name is Armin Arlert, I live down the street, and this is Jean Kirstein, he's also new in town. We just wanted to know if you have a child who will be attending the academy with us? I always want to be sure that any new person has at least some friends to start school with so they don't get picked on." Armin introduced themselves as the man seemed less tense and relaxed with Armin. "Yes we have a son who will be starting school-" suddenly a howl of pain rang through the house "AAAAAAAGHHH DAD!!! DAD!!! IT BURNS!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" At the time the screaming rang from the house Jean crouched to the floor, clutching his arm as tears poured from his eyes as he screamed in pain "ARMIN MAKE THIS STOP!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!! AAAAAAGHHH!!!" Armin looked at the man "Look can we see your son? I think that his name showed up on Jean's shoulder today so we want to be sure!!" The man nodded as they grabbed Jean and headed up the stairs, the man kicked the door open and inside was a boy about Jean and Armin's age with black hair, freckles, and brown bloodshot eyes from crying, clutching his chest, near his heart, screaming a loud almost deafening scream when they pulled Jean closer, Jean doing the same. The man who Armin assumed was the boy's father grabbed his wrist and pulled the two boys hands together when they touched a bright light filled the room and suddenly the crying, screaming, and writhing stopped when the light subsided the boys fingers were interlaced. Jean got up off the floor and walked closer to the bed as the boy got up as well their fingers and eyes never breaking contact. "So you must be Marco...I'm Jean." He introduced himself "yes I'm Marco...it's nice to meet you Jean" Marco replied.   
Time skip to school~~   
When Marco came to school everyone congratulated Jean for getting his tattoo and his soul mate in one day, Marco would blush profusely when they were complemented on how cute they looked together, all people who have soul mates are all put in the same classes due to not wanting students in immense pain from being away from their soul mate for more than an hour or so. Jean and Marco spent every spare moment together, making out during lunch, holding hands at football games, hiding from prying eyes to kiss and explore each other's body's, they never did anything sexual, not wanting the other to be uncomfortable, the subject was never pushed.  
Time skip~~ (Four years)   
"Marco Bodt...will you make me the happiest man alive and will you marry me?" Jean asked Marco on their four year anniversary at a fancy restaurant.   
"YES!!!" Marco exclaimed loudly "he said yes!" The waiter who brought the ring announced, the other patrons clapped as 'awes' and 'so romantic' was tossed around the restaurant several times.


End file.
